mightyducksfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Face-Off (Part 1)
This episode also aired as a Disney direct-to-video animated film . "Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off" it was released on 8 April 1997. It is a compilation of three episodes (The First Face-Off Parts 1 & 2, and Duck Hard). Summary As the episode begins, the Ducks win a stunning hockey game, cheered on by their manager Phil Palmfeather. Suddenly, Anaheim police Captain Klegghorn barges in and demands to talk to Phil about the team. Back at his headquarters, Klegghorn and Phil settle down to some hot dogs and donuts, while Phil begins to explain how the Ducks came to Earth. So Phil narrations the story of the origins of the Mighty Ducks. Shifting to Puckworld, we are first introduced to Wildwing and Canard. Tthe two best friends are interrupted in their friendly shootout by Nosedive, Wildwing's grating little brother. Nosedive brags of his knowledge of the legend of Drake DuCaine, a mythical figure who had used a golden Mask to save the Ducks from an invasion by the Saurians, centuries ago. History repeats itself as the last remaining Saurian Overlord, Dragaunus, breaks out of his prison in Dimensional Limbo, and attacks Puckworld again. As the planet is razed, Nosedive and Wildwing end up being captured, and sent to a slave labor camp. But before they can arrive, Canard rescues them, and shows them Drake DuCaine's Mask, which he found while he escaped from the Saurian onslaught. Canard is now captain of the Resistance force, and wants Wildwing to join and help drive the Saurians away. Canard deems Nosedive as too young and reckless to tag along, but by using himself as a bartering tool, Wildwing helps to get his brother in. Phil helps to introduce the rest of the team and their skills. Using the military's last Aerowing, and the power of the Mask, the team finds and storms Dragaunus's Master Tower. Nosedive is left to guard the ship, while Tanya and Mallory set explosives to destroy the building. The others are there to distract the three evil henchmen, and Wildwing gets the special job of drawing out Dragaunus. However, the team is overpowered, the explosives set wrong, and Wildwing finds himself in the jaws of death. The team manages to rescue Wildwing, and make a quick escape from the Tower thanks to Nosedive. Although the Master Tower explodes, Dragaunus escapes with his henchmen in his warship, the Raptor. Using a dimensional gateway generator, he opens a portal and escapes into it, with the Ducks in hot pursuit. To get the team off of his tail, Dragaunus releases a giant electromagnetic worm into the gateway, which threatens to devour the Aerowing whole. In order to save the team, Canard leaps out of the ship and sacrifices himself to the worm. His last act is to hand the Mask over to Wildwing. The Raptor pulls through the other side of the gateway, and the Ducks follow, to find themselves on Earth... in Anaheim California. Characters ;Main Characters *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Duke L'Orange *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon ;Guest Characters *Canard Thunderbeak *Phil Palmfeather *Captain Klegghorn *Roy Firestone Trivia * The team's original leader Canard allows himself to be trapped in dimensional limbo. Though he passes the role of leader and the Drake DuCaine's mask into Wildwing first. ---- Last Episode - None Next Episode - "The First Face-Off (Part 2)" Category:Episodes